


What Your Heart Wishes

by Sundaetae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst (Kinda), Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaetae/pseuds/Sundaetae
Summary: Theo still thinks that he doesn't deserve to be here, to be alive. He's always going to be a monster to himself. But Liam doesn't think that way.





	What Your Heart Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to this site,I'm still figuring how this works... But I'm finally on AO3! I can publish my works that I uploaded on Tumblr (Da_Smiley99) and Fanfiction.net (DaSmiley99), go ahead and check it out! Hope you like it! :)  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Finally, it came to an end. The Anuk-ite was stopped and killed, the most dangerous hunters were eliminated, but there's still some stubborn and unskilled ones that will come back hopefully to finish the job. But you know, they think that's the right thing to do. Can't really blame them for that. They just want to protect Beacon Hills from any supernatural danger. Theo understood that now. When he took Gabe's pain, he looked in his eyes and saw fear, confusion,sadness and... hope ?

To be honest, The chimera's heart was breaking at the sight in front of him. Gabe reminded him of himself. Just like him, he was scared, he blindly followed those who were able to convince him that what he did was for the best, he didn't know the difference between good and bad, he just did what people told him to do without thinking about the consequences of his actions and just like Gabe, Theo was just a scared kid. Scared of what would happen to him in this cruel world without people to guide him. Now, the chimera knows that he can't survive alone.

He did a lot of horrible, hideous things to a lot of people. He manipulated Liam into killing his own Alpha, Scott. When he saw that it didn't work, he finished the job himself. He lied to people that trusted him, he took them for granted. He killed his own sister, his blood, his family. He starved for power, the thought of it was deliciously tempting. Then, he went to hell and back, literally. Since then, he changed a lot. Without him realizing, he genuinely started to care about people. That was a new thing for him. He never thought that it would give him strength. Scott's Pack did not trust him yet, obviously because of what he did in the past and Theo can't blame them. He was a monster. He wanted to redeem himself. That's what his heart wishes. But now that he's thinking about it, he thinks that he doesn't deserve it.

So there he was, on the hospital's rooftop , deep in his thoughts and soaked by the rain pouring softly on his skin. His wet hair was hanging in front of his eyes and his clothes covered in blood were sticking on his skin. He didn't deserve to be here, to be alive. When he got out of hell, he was surprised to see Liam in front of him. He was the one who released him from this endless nightmare. Unconsciously, his hand found his chest and hovered above his heart. His fingertips were shaking from the obscure memory of his heart being ripped out of his chest, over and over. Theo closed his eyes and let his tears falls down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking with silent sobs. And then, he finally let go.

The chimera slipped to the ground, his body shaking with violent sobs and he cried his heart out. At this point, he didn't care about seeing him in his most vulnerable state, he just wanted to cry, scream, growl and howl all of his feelings until he's out of energy.

In harsh breaths he lays down in a puddle and slowly closes his eyes for a moment. His mind was filled with questions that only his heart can answer.  _Why is he still here ? What is his reason to keep on living? Does he have someone important to him ?_

Theo frowns in confusion and his heart had started to beat faster. Then, it hits him.

_Liam_.

He was the only one that seemed to trust him and that genuinely cared about him. Liam was the one that kept him from going insane. He was the one that made him feel things that he didn't have control on. And that scared him. It was exciting and fucking terrifying at the same time. With Liam by his side, he learned how to care and protect the people he loved.  _Liam changed him for the best._

The chimera's lips tugged into a smile. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice calling out his name.

He slowly sits up and stays still. The voice calls his name again but this time, he doesn't react. He heard faint footsteps coming his way, but he still doesn't react. Then the voice got closer and clearer.

"Theo !"

The chimera slowly turns his head toward the voice and his eyes widened in shock.

_It's Liam._

His hair was in front his eyes and he looks out of breath. His clothes were drenched in his sweat.  _Was he looking for him ?_

The beta sighs in relief when he looks at the chimera. He runs towards him and gets on his knees. He slowly takes the chimera in his arms, dropping his head into his neck. Leaning back after a few seconds, Liam cupped Theo's face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Theo. I searched for you everywhere. I was worried about you." spoke the beta, softly caressing the older boy's cheeks.

Theo blinks, eyes widen.

_What ?_

"You care about a selfish, heartless asshole like me ?" Theo spoke weakly, shaking from the cold rain.

Liam chuckled lightly but rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Idiot. " Liam said with a genuine smile.

Theo  _swears_  that his heart didn't skipped a beat. He couldn't help but smile too.

"I don't deserve your help, you're too good to me. I did horrible things to you and your friends." Theo says with a smile filled with sadness.

"Don't say that." responded Liam, his smile fading slowly.

"But it's the truth, isn't it ? You're not supposed to treat an enemy like this."

The chimera said.

"Nonsense. You're not an enemy Theo. You're my friend- no, you're my anchor." Liam replies with a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyes were glittering with tears and Theo could hear the beta's heartbeat going faster.

Theo takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, looking into Liam's beautiful eyes. He smiles a little.

"I care about you Liam." He finally says.

Liam's heart stopped and his breath got caught in his throat. He blinks a few times, letting the other boy's words sink into his mind.

Liam let the tears fall down his cheeks, his feelings hitting him like a fucking train.

They looked at each other for a moment, breathing at the same time without breaking their embrace.

Liam got closer to the other boy's face and then stopped.

"I care about you too, you know." Liam whispered.

Theo hovered and dropped his hand behind Liam's neck, caressing the skin with his fingertips. Theo looked at the younger boy's lips for a short moment, then lifted his eyes to look at him again. Liam looked at Theo's lips a few seconds later and then unconsciously lick his lips.

Their lips connected slowly and softly. The kiss was sloppy, wet, but sweet. Theo sighs happily into the kiss, responding hungrily to Liam's delightful lips. Liam brings the other boy's body closer to him as he heats up the kiss by letting his tongue slip inside Theo's mouth. Theo responded with a moan. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other, their lips not once breaking apart. Their kiss tasted like freedom. Their freedom.

The two boys leaned back, panting like they've been doing this for hours, and looked at each other.

"Well... That was surprising." Theo said with a smirk on his face.

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." The beta said, a little smile on his face.

"Make me."

Liam chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Theo again.

|The End|


End file.
